Mischief Matched
by Mel.Muller
Summary: TRADUÇÃO de Mischief Matched da fanningthings1. Loki é forçado a assumir uma aprendiz, que não é tudo o que parece... Segredos, intrigas, seguidas por uma paixão relutante. Um romance entre Loki e OC. A original tem mais de 500 reviews! Dêem uma chance!
1. O Benefício Dos Outros

Magia Combinada

**N/A:** (Disclaimer) Eu não possuo nem criei Loki ou qualquer um dos personagens ou lugares da Marvel.

**N/T:** Olá! Eu AMO Loki e adorei esta história, apesar de que quando comecei não acreditei que iria. Então, tendo gostado e achado que tinha sido muito bem escrita, resolvi pedir autorização da autora para traduzir. Comecei imediatamente após recebê-la, mas demorei um pouco, porque queria me certificar de que estava tudo o mais perfeito possível. rsrsrs Péssimo hábito, faz muito mal à saúde mental ¬¬ . Bom, no fim do capítulo, eu deixei um dicionário (¹,²,³) para algumas palavras menos comuns e intraduzíveis, e uma nota (*) explicativa. Espero que ajudem e não tenham sido desnecessárias... rsrsrs É, meu perfeccionismo é chato assim. Também espero que gostem como gostei, particularmente achei que a autora fez uma história bem crível e criou o ambiente e a personagem perfeitos. Também acho indispensável falar sobre o título, que pode ser traduzido como Mal Acompanhada (Encontro Ruim) ou Magia Combinada (que eu particularmente gosto mais), e como acho que qualquer um se encaixa, não sei exatamente qual foi a interpretação ou o que a autora tinha em mente para Mischief Matched, pode ter sido os dois também. Fica totalmente a critério de vocês. Boa Leitura!

**Capítulo 1: O Benefício dos Outros**

Ao contrário de seu irmão, Loki não era um milionário de amor.

Ele sempre sentiu uma inexplicável diferença entre ele e os outros. As pessoas não o bajulavam do jeito que eles bajulavam Thor. Para conquistar amigos ele tinha sempre que se adaptar e manipular.

Loki compilou¹, em sua mente, um deslumbrantemente extensivo catálogo de fraquezas humanas. Todos, ele observou, tinham suas próprias incapacitantes pequenas vaidades, suas próprias frustrações e nervos sensíveis. Alguém só tinha que aprender a observá-los.

E foi isso que ele fez.

Loki se movia como o ar por toda a corte de Asgaard: imperceptível e presente em todos os lugares. Ele ouviu cada discussão, cada _sussurro_; pegou cada nuance² e trejeito. A natureza pode não o ter equipado com peitorais de granito como os de Thor, mas _tinha _dado a ele algo muito mais poderoso... Desde muito novo, Loki foi presenteado com o que alguns podem chamar de 'o insight³ do diabo'. Ele podia adivinhar os desejos dos outros e usá-los para fazer qualquer um aceitar suas propostas. E ele fazia isso _facilmente. _Loki nunca realmente pediu a ninguém que fizesse algo. Preferencialmente ele deixava ideias soprando nas cabeças como pólen flutuante.

Loki tinha apenas que _sugerir..._

_Como tragicamente equivocados os homens da Terra são_, Loki pensou, _de ver este reino como o céu, quando bestas, tais como eu, habitam aqui..._

Recentemente um pensamento sobre todos o consumia: _o que fazer sobre Thor?_

Thor era o filho de ouro; o futuro Rei; o homem sobre quem canções foram escritas e bordados sex-art foram costurados. Mas Thor, Loki sabia, era um tolo, e um fanfarrão.

"Não existem donzelas Sapphicas*," Thor se vangloriou uma noite no banquete, "só aquelas que ainda não estão familiarizadas _comigo_!". Ao seu lado, seus amigos Volstagg e Fandral gargalharam embriagados. A bela donzela guerreira Sif rolou os olhos para essa tolice, mas Loki sabia que ela o amava assim. Indigno como ele era, Thor estava possuído de tal carisma, e de tal confiança _cega_ que às vezes Loki se perguntava, se ele não tinha sido posto neste reino com o único propósito de fazer aqueles ao seu redor parecerem piores.

_Bastardo Arrogante._

"Você está certo irmão," disse Loki em sua graciosa voz, "Eu prefiro pensar que encontrar você seria suficiente para lançar tal repulsão no coração das ditas donzelas que elas podem ficar permanentemente desligadas de _qualquer_ e _todas_ as formas de coito, qualquer que sejam suas inclinações."

A sala gargalhou.

É claro, Loki sabia que Thor era, sem esforço, popular com a maioria das mulheres. Ele certamente passou por elas! Quantas filhas de Senadores Loki tinha visto soluçando em suas flautas nos banquetes, perdidas para ver que seu dourado amante de uma vez só já estava fascinando a próxima moça? Quantos homens nos quartéis imperiais queixavam-se de que suas irmãs haviam sido _interferidas_?

Thor estreitou seus orgulhosos olhos para Loki "Meu irmão, é perito em encantos e feitiçaria, mas ele sabe menos sobre mulheres. Diga-me Loki, você usa feitiços ou hologramas para encantar as moças? Eu nem consigo lembrar, pois faz muito tempo desde seu último namorico." Um estrondo de risos encheu a sala de banquete.

"Meu apetite talvez não seja tão _ilimitado_ quanto o seu, querido irmão," Loki replicou com a curva de um sorriso, "o qual," ele adicionou, "excede o do comilão Volstagg em sua porcaria..." (Volstagg, quem estava neste exato momento de forma atrapalhada aniquilando a perna de um cordeiro, ergueu os olhos do massacre em miniatura em seu prato e proferiu um protesto que foi abafado pela comida.) "Mas é certamente mais _crítico_, mais... _exigente_ em seus _padrões_."

Espancar Thor em uma competição de inteligência era como correr de um homem velho os degraus reais acima. Não era um grande feito e havia pouca satisfação nisso. Além disso, Thor continuaria sempre Thor; dourado, inabalável, irritante, futuro Rei _Thor_.

Era em momentos como este que Loki abraçava seus pensamentos sombrios sobre seu irmão, os deixava invadi-lo, infectá-lo, florescer sobre sua pessoa como um fungo da floresta Asgaardiana...

Apesar de todos os seus defeitos, ele ainda amava seu irmão, ferozmente. Eles eram sangue depois de tudo... Isso faria o que ele estava planejando ser difícil...

Naquela noite enquanto ele fazia seu caminho pelo corredor para suas câmaras privadas, Loki foi confortado pelo fato de que tinha uma noite de trabalho pela frente. Magia nova. Novos feitiços. Nova tecnologia. Novas poções. Combinações e elementos ainda não descobertos... Mais do que qualquer ingênua mulher da Terra ou aristocrata Asgaardiana infantil que nunca se viu encantada pela veloz correia transportadora de sua cama; _esta_ era sua amante. Ciência. Mágica. Ferramentas para trapaça...

Ele estava quase virando a esquina quando ouviu a voz de seu pai atrás dele.

"Loki meu filho! Uma palavra, se você permite!"

Odin era uma figura impressionante até mesmo em seu vestuário para dormir.

"O que é pai, está tudo bem?"

"Sim, sim, tudo está bem," replicou o velho homem, "eu só queria discutir um assunto de _pouca importância_ com você, que diz respeito aos seus estudos de feitiçaria."

Loki suspirou. Por que motivo seu pai nunca confiava nele? Havia sempre alguma coisa excessivamente cuidadosa, demasiadamente vigilante nas maneiras de Odin para com ele. Ele provavelmente confiaria em Thor com as Relíquias dos Gigantes De Gelo, mas Loki não podia nem mesmo dedicar-se aos seus próprios malditos negócios... Seu pai era esperto.

"O que tem isso pai?" perguntou ele, tão inocentemente quanto ele podia sem perder todo o respeito por ele mesmo.

"Você é um jovem muito talentoso," Odin começou. Loki não pode deixar de sentir um inchaço de orgulho invadir desde seu coração até seus ouvidos. Ele se aqueceu na aprovação de seu pai mesmo que ele se ressentisse de sua necessidade disso.

"Seus feitiços são extraordinariamente impressionantes,_ frustrantes_ até," Odin continuou, por questão de naturalidade, "não há dúvidas, entre as mais respeitadas mentes do Grande Consulado de que você é o mais talentoso Feiticeiro de sua geração, se não..." Odin observou o fino sorriso de seu filho, "mas é claro você já _sabe_ disso."

"Seria dissimulado de minha parte, Pai, fingir modéstia quando eu estou plenamente consciente dos meus talentos."

"Sim..." murmurou Odin pensativamente antes de continuar, "Houve uma conversa, por muito tempo, entre o Conselho de Educadores sobre a possibilidade de você ter um aprendiz. Alguém excepcionalmente talentoso da Academia de-"

Loki quase engasgou com seu próprio desdém, "Você quer que eu seja babá de um aluno?"

"Que seria o seu _assistente_, que iria trabalhar _para_ você para que você possa aperfeiçoar seu trabalho e ele iria aprender no caminho-"

"Pai," disse Loki lentamente, tentando manter seu juízo, "eu não me formei na Academia Waaaaltanin aos oito anos de idade para me tornar o tutor particular de alguém-"

"Eu concordei com o Conselho de Educadores que isso seria benéfico para seu-"

"Eu sou um _Príncipe Do Reino_!"

"E como tal é requisitado para ser líder dos homens," disse Odin fortemente. Ele olhou dentro dos olhos de Loki, desafiando seu filho a contrariá-lo. "Um líder deve ser um bom mentor. Ele deve dividir seu conhecimento e sabedoria com os outros. Ele deve trabalhar não só para o aperfeiçoamento de seu próprio poder mais para o aperfeiçoamento do reino."

Loki sabia que ele não cederia nisso. Ele suspirou.

"Então quem é este jovem homem," ele perguntou cansadamente ao seu pai, "que deve entrar e interferir no meu trabalho?"

Os olhos de Odin brilharam. "Seu aluno é o mais promissor em toda Asgaard. Um gênio da lâmpada."

"Que excitante," disse Loki sarcasticamente, "agora se isso é tudo, eu acho que eu fui subitamente apreendido por uma violenta dor de cabeça e preciso dos confortos da solidão e da cama."

Odin riu, "Sim, meu filho, isso é tudo. Tome cuidado para descansar, seu aprendiz chega claro e cedo de manhã."

Dicionário:

1 – Compilou: Reuniu.

2 – Nuance: Suave mudança.

3 – Insight: Compreensão repentina, intuitiva, de uma situação.

Nota:

*Sappho – Foi uma poetiza na Grécia Antiga, nascida na ilha de Lesbos. A palavra _lesbian _(lésbica) vem do nome da ilha, enquanto _sapphic_ (sapphica) vem do nome dela. No século XIX, essas palavras foram atribuídas à homossexualidade feminina.

**Continua...**

**11/03/12 – **Olá! Eu tive um pequeno problema técnico com essa fanfiction, por isso estou repostando o 1º capítulo. Vou tentar postar o 2º em, no máximo, uma semana. Peço desculpas por ter demorado tanto a voltar, mas tive uns probleminhas chatos de controle de tempo. Prometo me esforçar para que não ocorra de novo. Bom, eu não quero ser uma autora/tradutora chata que fica implorando reviews, mas caramba gente... Uma? (Aliás, Brunna, MUITO OBRIGADA!). Poxa galera... 51 acessos... Como eu vou saber se vocês querem que eu continue traduzindo? Não é por elogios nem nada parecido, só quero saber se vocês estão curtindo e se querem que eu continue. É rapidinho! Só vai lá e diz: continua logo, sua chata! E juro, pra mim vai ser uma declaração de amor! HAHAHAHA! Quanto mais reviews, mais rápido sai o capítulo! Se não... Bom, eu vou postar da mesma maneira ¬¬', mas vai demorar um pouquinho mais... Um mês provavelmente. É isso mesmo! Vou fazer chantagem! E bater o pé! Aiai... Ridículo, mas necessário. Eu realmente não faço ideia, não sei se 51 pessoas leram e só 1 gostou, ou se foi só preguiça mesmo. Por favor, não me deixem assim, sem saber! OBRIGADA! E perdão pelo texto quilométrico...

xoxo, Mel.


	2. A Indicação

Magia Combinada

N/A: (Disclaimer) Eu não possuo Loki nem qualquer outro personagem do Universo Marvel.

**Capítulo 2: A Indicação**

Erindis nunca nem tinha montado num cavalo em sua vida inteira e agora ela estava sendo puxada por oito deles numa carruagem nas nuvens. Ela podia falar tudo que ela quisesse sobre os rumores de seus libertinos hábitos de banquetes, mas a realeza certamente viajava com estilo. Do lado de fora de sua janela ela podia ver estrelas e afastado, ao longe uma fibra reluzente acima do horizonte, a famosa Ponte Do Arco-Íris Bifröst.

As histórias de sua infância não a tinham preparado para o esplendor e dimensão da cidade capital. Nada parecia construído em proporções normais. Para todos os lugares que ela olhava era outra maravilha da engenharia, outro paládio¹, outro templo que parecia pronto para abrigar gigantes. Cada superfície brilhava e reluzia, imaculada e impassível, escandalosamente ornamentada. Ela agora entendia porque um famoso homem da Terra* tinha uma vez escrito óperas sobre os habitantes nativos de Asgard que eram celebrados naquele reino** como o auge da fantasia.

E aqui, afinal estava ela. Erindis Mopely Erindine, 19, a filha de humildes agrários que tinha crescido sentindo o cheiro do oceano no distante alcance da península Brinam. Ela sempre teve um entusiasmo por magia; fabricando poções, desenvolvendo ilusões e projeções, feitiços e aparelhos os quais secretamente se tornaram em uma completa obsessão.

E agora depois de seus anos de treinamento, a verdadeira lição iria começar. E o teste real.

Erindis estava fascinada pela natureza, humanos e variações. Ela queria quebrar todas as coisas e examiná-las de dentro para fora. Ela perdeu horas e dias em sua ornitologia², sua botânica, em seus livros de filosofia e histórias de todo tipo. O conhecimento a fez poderosa, apesar de ser quem era.

Erindis era tímida, muito para sua fúria. Ela sabia que isso às vezes fazia as pessoas pensarem que ela era estúpida. Isso era agravado pelo fato de que ela tinha crescido e se tornado bem bonita (Embora frequentemente coberta de fuligem e derramamentos de seus experimentos). Ela era uma milha mais inteligente do que todos os seus compatriotas, maravilhada pelo modo como as pessoas se comportavam perto de quem consideravam mentes fracas. Elas se permitiam certo _abandono_, uma liberdade para vangloriar-se e falar como bobos. Ela se divertia vendo seus olhos arregalando e então estreitando e suas bocas tagarelantes fechar estalando quando ela final e inexplecitadamente dizia alguma coisa espirituosa. Ela se sentia como uma espiã cujo disfarce tinha sido descoberto e era estranhamente satisfatório.

Quando ela tinha catorze um aparelho trator da fazenda de sua família tinha explodido, matando sua mãe e a deixando com uma cicatriz longa e curva descendo suas costas. Foi este evento que a estimulou a se aprofundar mais em seus estudos do que nunca. Ela se convenceu de que se ela tivesse simplesmente aplicado mais tempo e esforço em seu trabalho, ela poderia ter inventado um feitiço miraculoso para salvar sua mãe naqueles finais e agonizantes momentos. A memória e a falha a assombraram por toda sua vida. Ela sabia que se ela trabalhasse com empenho suficiente talvez um dia suas descobertas pudessem levar a avanços na área da cura. Talvez se sua mágica fosse potente o suficiente, ela poderia ajudar as pessoas, até salvá-las. Ela esperava que um dia num futuro distante, Asgard seria um lugar um pouquinho melhor porque ela tinha vivido.

Aos quinze Erindis tinha entrado para a Academia De Asgard e permaneceu lá por quatro anos. Ela tinha sido feliz aqui. Ela trabalhou duro e conheceu pessoas interessantes de todas as partes do reino. Ela tinha até participado de uns poucos bailes temáticos dados pela escola. No último ela tinha bebido sua primeira caneca de cerveja, usado a máscara de um pássaro e valsado com um garoto. Ela tinha gostado da mão dele em suas costas, e o anonimato da máscara a libertou. Depois da valsa ela nunca o viu ou falou com ele de novo. Mas era suficiente para ela, aquela única dança. Era um começo. De modo geral ela sentiu que estava crescendo. Aqui nas veneradas salas da Academia ela sentiu estar se tornando menos arredia e mais de uma pessoa por inteiro a cada minuto.

E então, semana passada, a carta. A Indicação. _Do próprio Odin._

Erindis foi chamada para uma reunião privada com seus Professores (Foi na noite depois do baile e ela estava acometida pelo pânico! E se, nos seus lábios soltos, aveludada confusão alcoólica, ela tinha dito algo escandaloso ao alcance dos ouvidos do Deão³ ou empurrou um dos chanceleres? Ou redecorado o escritório principal em uma nova cor de vômito? Ela não conseguia se lembrar de nada disso, mas não era isso que o álcool fazia? Mas felizmente não. Não era nada disso).

O Deão deu a ela uma carta e ordenou que a lesse para si mesma, se ela escolhesse aceitar a proposta detalhada no seu conteúdo ela iria deixar a escola e ir para a Capital em uma semana, se não, era para ela, e ele inclinou-se perto de seu rosto para ênfase, "esquecer tudo sobre isso".

O que a atingiu primeiro foi que não era em letra holográfica. Ela sabia a partir de contos sobre intriga que ela tinha lido em livros, que isso significava que era um assunto super extra top secret.

A carta lida:

_Para Ms. Erindis Mopely Erindine, da mesa do Rei Odin_

_Cara Ms. Erindine,_

_Circunstâncias me movem para fazer chegar até você, uma leal súdita de Asgard, com uma oferta e isso talvez a choque de início sendo um tanto incomum. Isso é primeiro e principalmente uma oportunidade para você, a mais promissora estudante na Academia para receber treinamento de primeira linha como uma aprendiz do maior feiticeiro no Reino, Loki._

Erindis ofegou. O nome Loki era bem conhecido até nas mais distantes costas do Reino. Ele era um dos maiores e, se os sussurros e histórias arremessados longe deviam ser considerados, o mais perigoso feiticeiro em toda a história.

_Todavia, eu seria descuidado se eu não lhe contasse que eu tenho outros certos motivos para esse pedido. _

_Deixe-me começar dizendo que eu amo meu filho tanto quanto qualquer pai pode amar sua própria carne e sangue. Eu devo deixar isso claro, antes de qualquer coisa. De qualquer modo, eu não posso permitir que minha afeição paternal me cegue diante de certas verdades inegáveis. Loki pode ser errático. Ele é um maquinador, um conspirador e um manipulador. O garoto tem metade do senado na palma da mão. Existem até rumores de que se tornou capaz de projeção astral. Quer ele use feitiçaria ou planos de manipulação para alcançar seus fins, não faz diferença, o fato é, poucas pessoas estão salvas das maquinações de suas vontades. Eu também sei que todos os dias, trabalhando duro na privacidade de suas câmaras, Loki se torna mais poderoso. Eu temo que chegue um dia em que ninguém, nem mesmo eu, será capaz de subjugar sua magia. Loki não acredita que seu irmão Thor seja um herdeiro digno e eu temo que ele esteja armando alguma conspiração para impedi-lo de chegar ao trono. Eu temo que meu filho esteja possuído por um âmbito perdido maior do que minhas afeições paternais me permitem imaginar... Mas essas são preocupações pessoais e eu não lhe sobrecarregarei com elas. _

_Eu preciso de você, Ms. Erindine, que tem conhecimento de magia inigualável por seus colegas, para ficar de olho nele e me informar. Eu preciso saber o que ele está tramando. Pelo bem do Reino eu tenho que ser inteirado de suas idas e vindas._

_Loki é diabolicamente esperto então esta tarefa pode se provar difícil e até, para ser inteiramente franco com você Ms. Erindine, mortal. Mas eu tenho ouvido que você é única em sua inteligência bem como seu talento e tem que ter fé em relatórios de outros._

_Talvez minhas suspeitas estejam erradas e Loki é inocente da intriga. Se esse for o caso então considere essa uma ótima oportunidade para incrementar sua educação, o que é algo que vale a pena!_

_Você será hospedada no Palácio Real em câmaras vizinhas as de Loki e viverá na corte. Você deve ser discreta em suas observações e não contar a __**ninguém**__ seu propósito lá._

_Por favor, avise-me dentro de um dia depois de ter recebido esta carta se eu posso contar com você._

_Seu leal Soberano,_

_Odin. _

Erindis foi tomada de surpresa pela urgência e a convicção de sua decisão. Ela faria isso. Pelo bem do Reino (e, ela estava envergonhada de admitir, pelo bem de seu cérebro, viciado conivente ou não, sua boca aguou ao pensamento de quais novas magias Loki poderia ensinar. E como ele disse na carta, talvez Odin estivesse errado e, nesse caso, ela só iria ganhar com esse arranjo).

Erindis não podia acreditar que meras horas antes ela tinha estado sonhando acordada sobre sua dança com o garoto no baile de máscaras. A memória parecia pertencer à outra pessoa, a uma mocidade que estava distante. Agora ela era uma agente de Odin. Ela tinha uma missão, uma potencialmente perigosa. Então porque ela se sentia _ansiosa_? Isso a deixou um tanto enojada consigo mesma. Isso não se ajustou a sua noção idealizada de si mesma.

Foi só uma vez, quando sua carruagem esteve à vista da Ponte Do Arco-Íris Bifröst sete dias mais tarde, que o pânico começou. A compreensão caiu sobre ela como um pingente de gelo, o fato severo e desanimador: Loki iria muito provavelmente matá-la. Ela estava com a cabeça a prêmio. Odin tinha convidado um cordeiro para o abatedor, a incitado com sua _confiança nela._ Odin tinha alguma vez a conhecido? O Pai De Todos tinha alguma vez visto ela tentar uma pequena conversa numa festa? E se ela fosse descoberta? De quais criativas torturas Loki era capaz?

_Eu devo ter que remediar isso se eu puder _ela pensou para si mesma e engoliu em seco conforme portões gigantes de platina se elevaram e ela estava na boca do complexo real.

Dicionário:

1 – Paládio: Objeto sagrado ao qual era confiada a defesa de uma cidade ou país.

2 – Ornitologia: É o ramo da biologia que se dedica ao estudo das aves.

3 – Deão: Título de dignidade eclesiástica logo abaixo do bispo ou arcebispo, e que preside ao cabido (Assembleia de uma Congregação Religiosa); O mais antigo numa função.

Notas:

*Wagner – Foi um maestro, compositor, diretor de teatro e ensaísta alemão, principalmente conhecido por suas óperas inspiradas e baseadas na mitologia nórdica.

**Reino de Midgard – É como os Asgardianos chamam o planeta Terra.

**Continua...**

**18/03/12 – **Oi! Como prometido, entregue em uma semana! O próximo capítulo vai estar aqui até 18/04/12 no máximo (com mais Loki dessa vez), mas talvez eu consiga postar antes. Ano de vestibular, sabem como é, né? Bem, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e da Erindis (eu a adorei!). Já sabem o esquema... Quanto mais reviews, mais rápido chega o capítulo. Eu preciso saber se estão gostando... Estou AMANDO traduzir esta fic!

Xoxo, Mel.


	3. Intrusão

Magia Combinada

N/A: (Disclaimer) Eu não possuo Loki nem qualquer outro personagem do Universo Marvel.

**Capítulo 3: Intrusão**

Naquela noite, Loki se revirava suando em sua gigante cama de quarto dosséis (com colunas de ébano esculpidas para se assemelhar a serpentes enroladas, cujos olhos, de acordo com certos rumores absurdos, estavam equipados com dispositivos de vigilância). Ele não conseguia dormir. Ele estava furioso demais.

_Um Aprendiz._

Era a última coisa de que precisava. Mesmo o mais talentoso dos feiticeiros só poderia atrasá-lo. Ele se ressentia da necessidade de seu pai de harmonizar com seus inferiores. Sentiria Odin que porque ele e sua família eram tão poderosos ele era obrigado a fazer concessões constantes aos fracos? Porque Loki deveria ter que sofrer por sua genialidade? Porque seu pai estava sempre tentando controlá-lo, amordaçá-lo? Porque sua natureza dinâmica ia sempre de encontro com a cautela?

_Porque Odin não podia simplesmente ficar orgulhoso?_

Ele tinha orgulho de _Thor_. Porque eles não podiam ser iguais?

Todos esses pensamentos dançavam na mente de Loki enquanto se agitava em sua cama. Ele vestia suas calças de linho preto e nada mais, apesar de ainda se sentir desconfortavelmente quente. Ele suspirou, era uma das desvantagens de ser capaz de afetar mentalmente a matéria ao seu redor; o vulcão em seu cérebro não seria contido. Era inútil procurar o sono.

Ele podia fazer algo produtivo tão bem quanto.

Ele não se incomodou em colocar uma camisa antes de caminhar pelo corredor até seu vasto laboratório. Algumas tochas ainda tremeluziam ao longo das paredes e o espaço cantarolava em cavernosa solidão verde.

_Não por muito tempo. _Loki estremeceu.

Ele parou com seu corpo de frente para a massiva parede de livros do outro lado da sala. Deste ponto de vista vantajoso ele só podia ler um dos títulos: _A Arte da Mudança de Forma no Alvorecer do Século XXI._ Próximo a isso estava uma jarra com alguns pobres lagartos em conserva e ao lado disso uma estatueta de uma mulher da Era Paleolítica* de Midgard. Loki fechou seus olhos e acalmou seu corpo. Ele respirou profundamente e exalou, persuadindo todas as indignidades do dia para fora com o ar. Ele repetiu isso sete vezes e na oitava inalação ele se inclinou para frente um pouco, curvou seus joelhos e se concentrou, forçando seus ossos para-

_POP!_

Loki abriu seus olhos. A sala parecia um tanto diferente agora. Ele podia ver apenas um vasto chão de pedra se esticando diante dele como um deserto negro. Ele olhou para cima até ver que sua mesa agora se erguia sobre ele. Se tivesse sido anatomicamente possível, sua boca teria formado um sorriso satisfeito; o filho de Odin tinha se transformado em um besouro.

Loki amava metamorfose. Era útil para truques e mutilação viva, com certeza, mas não era só por isso que amava. Era a liberdade. A liberação de seu próprio corpo, _sua própria pessoa até. _Loki tinha sempre acreditado que a tragédia da existência era sua limitação a um recipiente central de experiência. Ele nunca poderia ser nada diferente do que era. Sua vida inteira seria essa_ única_ versão de existência. Alguém poderia ouvir uma variedade de sons, ter uma variedade de comidas para comer, ter variedade de licores e variedade de amantes em suas camas; mas nunca uma _variedade de ser. _Parecia injusto de alguma maneira.

Só a mudança de forma o dava um pouquinho disso. É claro, ele nunca perdeu sua própria consciência, mas sentiu, em casos raros, realmente se _transformar _em um sapo, salmão ou um lobo feroz e se sentiu estranhamente pacífico.

Ele estava prestes a se transformar de volta quando ele ouviu vozes na entrada, e a pesada porta de carvalho abrir rangendo.

"Esses são os cômodos do Mestre Loki", ele reconheceu a voz de Helga, uma das governantas do palácio. Ela estava com mais alguém.

Com toda a velocidade de seu habilidoso corpo de besouro, Loki correu parede acima para ter uma vista completa dos intrusos. O estranho estava vestindo uma capa encapuzada, Loki não podia ver sua face na luz fraca.

"Seu quarto de dormir é logo no fim do corredor à esquerda", Helga informou ao estranho, indicando uma pequena interrupção no mar de prateleiras de livros. "Mestre Loki está no final norte, logo ali. Esta é a área onde você vai trabalhar."

"Obrigada", disse uma inequivocamente voz feminina, "Eu tenho certeza de que vou encontrar meu caminho."

"Sim senhorita.", disse Helga, "Eu imagino que esteja exausta de sua longa jornada e estará desejando ir direto para a cama."

"Oh, me desculpe por fazê-la sair chegando a esta hora, eu-''

"Não foi um problema, absolutamente. Boa noite."

"Boa noite."

Então Helga se foi e sua nova aprendiz estava só.

A jovem mulher acendeu uma das lamparinas e gentilmente retirou o capuz. Loki foi instantaneamente capturado. Ela era impressionante. _A costa de Brinaan devia se orgulhar de si mesma. _Isto foi de fato inesperado, mas seria necessário mais do que um rosto bonito para suprimir seu desprazer a sua presença.

Loki podia dizer que a jovem mulher estava nervosa. Ela andava, olhando tudo em volta, claramente não querendo perturbar nada. Sua maneira lembrou-o a de um potro novo. Ela tinha a sensibilidade do ar livre com ela, um tipo de _pressa._ Ele imediatamente a imaginou correndo através de um campo bucólico. Ela não tinha sido criada em um palácio neoclássico.

Ela estava estudando sua casa, fluindo sobre todos os detritos de sua vida. _Invadindo._

_Ela vai ver o que acontece com invasores._

Isto não iria funcionar. Isto não iria acontecer. Ela podia muito bem ser uma espiã enviada por seu pai para ficar de olho nele. (Oh sim, essa possibilidade não tinha escapado a sua mente...) E mesmo no possível caso de que ela não fosse, como ele poderia realizar o esquema que ele estava planejando com ela se intrometendo aqui e ali? Não, isso não poderia acontecer. Ele iria conduzi-la para fora, fazê-la sair por vontade própria... Ele teria apenas que tornar a situação dela insuportável. Isso não seria difícil. Se alguém podia ter êxito em tornar um inferno a vida de um pobre estudante provinciano, certamente era o Deus da Travessura, não era?

O besouro sorriu de novo em sua mente.

Algo no ar fez Erindis tremer.

Estar dentro dos cômodos de Loki fazia se sentir como se estivesse dentro de uma tumba gigante cheia de relíquias de todas as curiosidades sombrias do mundo. As paredes eram apaineladas em verde escuro e revestidas de baixo até o topo com uma quantidade impressionante de livros (ela imaginou que o número devia estar entre as centenas de milhar). Eles empilhavam-se para cima em direção à abóbada imponente. Esta estava pintada com um mapa do universo bem como painéis representando monstros do mar em tons sombrios no estilo de Goya**. Na luz fraca Erindis podia ver olhos e bocas com dentes brilhantes. Próximo à lareira estava um par de sofás pretos idênticos postos um de cada lado. Um deles estava oscilante piscando como a imagem de uma televisão com má recepção, revelando ser um holograma do outro. No centro do lugar estavam quatro longas mesas com todos os instrumentos imagináveis de ciência espalhados. E dois corredores de lados opostos, ambos levando a quartos de dormir. Isso fez Erindis corar, pensar que ela e Loki estariam dormindo em tal proximidade... _Mas é apenas sensato! Para o trabalho, _ela concluiu.

Ela notou que havia muitos pergaminhos em uma das mesas. Erindis sabia que devia aproveitar essa oportunidade, sozinha como estava, para inspecioná-los. Talvez houvesse evidência de alguma trama que Loki estava inventando, ela pensou antes de rir de sua própria ingenuidade, com certeza alguém tão diabolicamente inteligente como Loki teria mais sensatez do que deixar seus papéis privados jogados por aí para que qualquer visitante inesperado pudesse ver... Ainda assim, ela se inclinou para frente para ver melhor.

_Mecanismos da Projeção Astral_ leu em um título. Ela não podia evitar sentir uma onda de excitação em seu peito, como se ela realmente tivesse vindo com a única intenção de aprender.

Então outro estranho pedaço de pergaminho chamou sua atenção, estava estampado com uma silhueta dourada de um cavalo alado, abaixo, lia-se:

_The Solar Palio – A Disputa Solar_

_Dia 5 de Setembro na Arena Real,_

_A Corrida de Bigas¹ do Século_

_Em Comemoração ao Aniversário do Poderoso Thor_

"Amante de apostar nas façanhas de animais da fazenda?"

Erindis engasgou e sacudiu violentamente para trás. Uma voz malvada, mas intensamente sedosa, a assustou. Das sombras do outro lado da sala um homem muito alto com um notavelmente torso de alabastro nu surgiu. Ele a estava encarando com uma mistura de divertimento e contida raiva glacial. Seus olhos, os quais eram de um verde fantástico, pareciam brilhar com desprezo e sua boca requintadamente contornada formou um pequeno sorriso irônico.

Erindis deixou escapar uma confusão de sons (porque a habilidade de formar palavras apropriadas sempre faltou a ela nos momentos mais inoportunos?)

O homem arqueou uma sobrancelha escura.

"C-c-cavalos, você quis dizer?" ela finalmente conseguiu se controlar.

"Eu estava pensando mais nos cavaleiros. Mas as diferenças entre os dois são insignificantes…"

O homem deu alguns passos para mais perto dela. Erindis sentiu seus joelhos oscilarem levemente.

"Apreciando sua pequena investigação através dos meus papéis pessoais?"

"E- Eu estava só-''

"Só o quê? Procurando por um manual sobre teletransporte interdimensional?"

_Isso sim soa bem _ela pensou, "Eu- não-não Eu- por favor me perdoe, meu nome é Erindis Mopely Erindine e eu sou sua-''

"_Erindis Mopely Erindine_?" perguntou Loki incrédulo.

Erindis corou ardentemente, "não, foi minha mã-"

"Os seus pais tiraram seu nome de um musical para crianças?" ele zombou.

Erindis sentiu como se um atiçador quente estivesse lentamente chamuscando seu estômago. "Erindis Mopely Erindine é um nome que talvez não soe muito sério", ela começou, com compostura plena, "talvez lhe falte um _durável, heroico_ tipo de qualidade. Quando dito em voz alta, suas sílabas não inspiram de imediato um senso de respeito e comando. Eu admito que seja na verdade um nome um tanto _ridículo_. Certamente não é um _austero, seco_ e _sóbrio_ tipo de nome, como '_Loki_'".

Loki riu genuinamente. Ele parecia mais surpreso do que irritado. Erindis não soube o que de repente a encheu de tal ousadia. Ela piscou e encarou o Deus Da Travessura num estado de choque suave. Então ela se surpreendeu admirando o seu fino torso nu e _o pegou pegando ela fazendo isso._

"Bem Erindis, parece que a pomposidade de nossos nomes está bem combinada, mesmo que nossas _habilidades_ não estejam", ele ondulou sua mão no ar e uma camisa se materializou, ele a colocou inconscientemente enquanto falava, "Eu não esperava você aqui até amanhã."

"É amanhã senhor", Erindis observou.

Os olhos esmeralda de Loki se estreitaram, "então você deve começar a trabalhar imediatamente", ele disse com um sorrisinho endiabrado.

Ele se aproximou até parar desconfortavelmente perto dela. Ele observou-a com o que parecia ser uma espiada, interesse não-tão-inocente. Desta distância ela sentiu seu calor, hálito fresco caindo sobre sua testa, fazendo explodir sensações alarmantes. Que tipo de jogo ele estava jogando?

Erindis estava chocada. Ele era ainda mais deslumbrante de perto. Ela não sabia por que este fato deveria ser chocante. Era só que, sempre que as pessoas falavam sobre o lendário Loki, elas nunca... Elas nunca... Elas mencionavam seus olhos; elas nunca mencionavam seus lábios, ou como sua agradavelmente pálida, translúcida, quase erótica pele se curvava sobre suas bochechas. Elas nunca mencionavam o glorioso fato de sua pessoa física. De que ele era mais alto que um metro e oitenta centímetros e ainda assim se movia com uma graça quase felina. E, pensou Erindis, elas nunca mencionavam _SUA VOZ_. Provocava nela a mesma reação como se alguém tivesse derramado alguma coisa quente e aveludada pelas suas costas abaixo. _Que necessidade de feitiçaria ele tinha com uma voz como aquela?_

Ela se sentiu perdida em um transe antes de ser assustada de novo por um súbito WHOOSH! Ela olhou para cima para ver que Loki estava agora a vários passos de distância dela e entre eles no chão estava um largo balde cheio de água cinza e uma patética pequena esponja balançando na superfície.

"Você pode começar esfregando esses assoalhos. Eles não tiveram uma lavagem decente desde que Volstaag pôs seu peso em cima deles."

Erindis (quem, deve ser dito, estava completamente exausta a esta hora, tarde da noite, depois de sua longa jornada) piscou. Ela não pensava que o trabalho estava abaixo dela, mas ela certamente não tinha esperado que sua primeira tarefa de aprendiz com um mestre feiticeiro envolvesse trabalho manual.

"Senhor, não acha que eu poderia ser de mais ajuda-''

"Ajuda?" Loki piscou. "Você pensa que eu preciso de ajuda com minha magia? _De você?_"

Sua voz estava macia e cruel agora.

"N-não, eu simplesmente pen-''

"Vamos deixar uma coisa em ordem Erindis," ele começou sedosamente, "como você parece um pouco confusa sobre isso, você não está aqui para me ajudar. Você está aqui para fazer o que eu disser. Eu não sou um professor que fica paparicando na sua _Academia Infantil,_ que a elogia sempre que você realiza um truque insípido. Você não vai me impressionar Erindis. Você simplesmente vai fazer o que eu te disser para fazer e rezar para que um bocadinho das minhas habilidades sejam passadas para você. _As quais não irão._''

Erindis sentiu como se ela tivesse sido espetada no peito por um sincelo².

Ele não teve que perguntar a ela se estava claro. "Agora, o chão."

Com isso ele se virou e desapareceu pelo corredor que levava ao seu quarto.

"Sem feitiços", ela o ouviu dizer antes de fechar a pesada porta de carvalho atrás dele.

Ela não iria chorar. O quê ela poderia ter esperado? Que ele seria um gentil, apaixonado professor? A única razão pela qual ela estava lá era porque seu próprio pai suspeitava de traição! Este não ia ser um bom período. Ela tinha sabido disso, o que ela não tinha esperado era se sentir _assim. _Era como se ele tivesse implantado uma bomba atômica em suas regiões inferiores quando ele chegou perto daquele jeito. Poderia ser uma forma avançada de magia que ela nunca tinha encontrado?

É óbvio que não! _Ele é apenas atraente! _E insuportável! Ela prometeu a si mesma que não deixaria Loki intimidá-la. Sua missão era pelo bem do reino e ela iria cumpri-la competentemente. Ela traria seu real traseiro traidor abaixo se ela precisasse, ela prometeu, enquanto se instalava para uma atordoada noite esfregando.

Dicionário:

1 – Biga: Carro romano puxado por dois cavalos.

2 – Sincelo: Pedaços de gelo, suspensos das árvores ou dos beirais de telhados, resultantes da congelação da chuva ou do orvalho.

Notas:

*Era Paleolítica – Idade da Pedra Lascada, quando os antepassados do Homem começaram a produzir os primeiros artefatos em pedra lascada.

**Goya – Francisco de Goya foi um pintor e gravador espanhol, conhecido como "Goya, o Turbulento" e considerado às vezes como "o Shakespeare do pincel".

**Continua...**

**03/12/12** – Oi, pessoal! Por favor, me perdoem por eu ter demorado MILÊNIOS para postar, mas esse ano foi consumido pelo vestibular. Eu fiz a última prova ontem e agora vou tentar compensar postando mais rápido, minha meta é pelo menos um capítulo por semana. Realmente espero que me desculpem por ter sumido de repente, mas sofri muita pressão com o vestibular e precisei me dedicar 100% a isso. Obrigada.

Xoxo, Mel.


	4. Blefando

Magia Combinada

N/A: (Disclaimer) Muito obrigada pelo apoio e reviews, isso significa muito para mim. :D Eu não possuo nenhum personagem exceto Erindis.

**Capítulo 4: Blefando**

No momento em que Erindis terminou de esfregar o chão, os murmúrios da manhã eram audíveis a partir do andar de cima. Logo seria a hora do banquete de café da manhã e ela teria que encarar uma multidão de cortesãos. Ela sentiu como se pudesse estar doente por todo o recém-brilhante chão. Suas costas e seus olhos doíam conforme ela se apressava para seu quarto.

Nunca nada tinha sido mais bem vindo do que a convidativa suavidade do travesseiro contra sua bochecha. Através da janela a Cidade Capital brilhava em quietude e o céu estava com flocos laranja. Veio instantaneamente; breu, sono sem sonhos, do tipo que a iludiu por muito tempo.

O que pareceram minutos em vez de horas depois, Erindis se apressou pelo grande corredor até o salão de banquete, correndo seus dedos através do cabelo rebelde e rezando para que ela não tivesse alcançado novos níveis de desalinho bem na hora de entrar na corte de Asgaard.

Dentro, o Salão Dourado zumbia com pessoas e atividade. Todos estavam sentados numa longa mesa cheia de comida com Odin, o Pai De Todos, em sua cabeceira. Em dois tronos menores de cada lado Dele sentavam seus filhos notavelmente incompatíveis. Thor à direita, Loki à esquerda. Thor fazia jus à sua reputação como um pedaço de granito de homem. Ele estava conversando facilmente com uma linda mulher sentada perto dele. Seu cabelo era da cor da luz do sol e seus braços do tamanho de três troncos caídos. Ele sorria bastante. Erindis podia dizer que qualquer que fosse a qualidade que fazia as pessoas quererem seguir certos homens, Thor tinha em abundância. Ela também podia dizer que isso não tinha necessariamente sido merecido. Loki, quem Erindis não tinha ouvido deixar seu quarto naquela manhã, exibia uma expressão impenetrável no rosto e observava o salão atentamente. Na luz da manhã seu cabelo parecia tão preto que estava quase azul.

Então, para seu alarme, aqueles olhos exploradores a encontraram e seus olhares travaram do outro lado da sala. Ele olhava para ela firmemente. Ele parecia estar quase desafiando ela a desviar o olhar, a _fugir _como ela queria com cada fibra de seu corpo. Mas seu olhar permaneceu imóvel e resoluto.

_Sim, eu passei metade da noite esfregando seu chão. E daí? Eu supostamente devia estar destruída? Por favor._

Erindis sorriu e curvou sua cabeça levemente. Os olhos de Loki se estreitaram e então subitamente Odin pediu a atenção do salão.

"Ah, enfim!" ele disse calorosamente, "Bem Vinda, Ms. Erindis Erindine de Brinaan e da Academia de Asgaard, quem está se juntando a nós na corte como aprendiz de meu filho mais novo, Loki."

Aterrorizava Erindis se tornar o centro das atenções. Todos desviaram suas cabeças e ergueram seus pescoços para olhá-la. Havia tantos rostos, tantos olhos brilhantes. Todos estavam vestidos com trajes suntuosos que fizeram Erindis corar por seu vestuário simples. Muitas das mulheres usavam joias que pendiam incandescentes de seus pulsos e lóbulos. Ela deve ter parecido uma camponesa para eles. Ela notou que muito poucos tinham olhado de volta para Loki quando Odin o mencionou e então de novo para ela. Tinha algo como inveja em seus olhos… Poderia ser? Eles estavam com ciúmes? _Eles não passaram a última noite em seus joelhos esfregando sujeira._

"Por favor," chamou Odin, "venha se juntar a nós." Ele apontou um assento vazio ao lado de Loki. A cabeça de Erindis girou. Ela inclinou a cabeça e fez seu caminho desajeitadamente através do salão, mortificada pelo fato de que eles continuaram olhando para ela até mesmo depois de ter se sentado.

Ao seu lado ela podia dizer que Loki estava apreciando seu desconforto. Devagar o salão retomou sua conversa.

"Eu espero que tenha dormido bem minha querida", Odin disse gentilmente a ela. Erindis tinha ouvido tantas histórias sobre suas façanhas em batalha e agora via que ele possuía os olhos de um avô.

"Sim, muito bem Senhor, obrigada", ela respondeu. Ela sentiu o sorrisinho de Loki mesmo que não pudesse vê-lo.

"E seus cômodos são de seu agrado?" o velho homem consultou.

"Sim, eles são maravilhosos". Erindis sondou o rosto de Odin por qualquer pista, qualquer micro traição do esquema secreto para o qual ele a trouxe. Nada! _Esse velho homem é tortuoso,_ ela pensou, _então talvez seja um traço de família..._

"E você está fazendo tudo em seu poder para fazer nossa convidada se sentir bem vinda, Loki?" Odin perguntou ao seu filho.

Loki tinha descascado e agora estava fatiando uma maçã com uma pequena adaga de ouro. Ele trazia os pedaços a sua boca de uma maneira que Erindis achou irritantemente sensual. "Tudo que eu posso Pai". Então ele pôs a faca sobre a mesa e sua mão acidentalmente roçou na dela. Era frio como uma geada ainda que a fizesse se sentir mais quente.

"PAI!" berrou uma voz, "você me disse que esperávamos um estudioso da Academia, não uma _Deusa_…" Erindis olhou para cima para ver que Thor tinha deixado seu assento e estava agora se elevando sobre ela com suas mãos descansando nas costas da cadeira de Loki. Ele colocou sua mão gigante sobre a dela, pegou-a e a trouxe aos seus lábios. Sua barba a arranhou conforme ele colocou um beijo bastante persistente sobre ela. "Eu sou Thor."

Erindis podia sentir o olhar de todas as mulheres no salão sobre ela agora. Ela meio que esperou adagas virem voando para ela como em uma batalha antiga. Para ser honesta ela quase desejou que _fossem _adagas reais, em vez de figurativas.

"E-Eu estou muito honrada em conhecê-lo Senhor."

"Por favor, me chame de Thor…"

"Eu estou honrada em conhecê-lo _Thor._"

"Você gosta de corrida de bigas?"

"E-E-Eu realmente não tive-"

"Você deve me acompanhar no Coliseu este fim de semana então! Você vai AMAR!"

"Bem, eu não sei se eu pos-''

"Então depois nós podemos festejar juntos em meus cômodos. Volstaag acaba de colocar suas mãos em alguns-"

"Erindis vai estar _ocupada_ Irmão", Loki interrompeu friamente. Ou ela estava sonhando ou havia uma pitada de possessividade naquela bela voz dele.

"Bem sim, eu _sei_ disso, mas ela pode-" protestou Thor.

"Ela vai estar _muito _ocupada. Há muito _aprendizado _a ser feito", Loki disse com um tom definitivo.

Thor mostrou a seu irmão um sorriso de quem comeu e não gostou. "Eu aposto que há", ele disse. Erindis corou ardentemente. Loki franziu a testa.

"Este não é o tipo de aprendizado que pode ser realizado através de uma garrafa de Vodka Mitaaaaag e alguns trocadilhos embaraçosos sobre martelos, Irmão", ele disse. Erindis podia dizer que Thor tinha sido castigado.

"Eu não quis dizer nada com isso Erindis", o Deus do Trovão disse a ela com uma seriedade que ela podia dizer que não era característica a ele. Naquele momento ela reconheceu Thor pelo que ele era: um menino. Ele não era intencionalmente arrogante, só um pouco inexperiente. Quando ele crescesse um pouco talvez ele fosse um bom Rei.

"Não, você nunca quer dizer nada do que diz Irmão, você só faz observações boçais e sem vergonha," Loki estava martelando o prego ainda mais em Thor. Sua voz destilava veneno. Erindis estava atônita. Poderia ser? Loki estava… _Defendendo ela?_ Ela quase desmaiou com descrença conforme ele proferiu o golpe final. "... observações sobre pessoas que são mais sérias e habilidosas do que você". _Sérias e habilidosas? _Ele não a tinha chamado de _infantil _noite passada? Ela não era só uma picareta¹ incorrigível, sem talento aos seus olhos?

"Por favor, me perdoe", Thor disse a ela timidamente. Então ele se recuperou um pouco de sua estatura murcha antes de declarar "Estou muito ansioso para vê-la novamente Erindis". Beijando sua mão mais uma vez, o Deus do trovão deslizou de volta para seu assento. Erindis mal podia acreditar no que tinha acontecido.

"Você terminou de comer?" Loki perguntou secamente.

"Sim."

"Bom, nós devemos trabalhar agora." Ele levantou de seu assento e virou sua capa para trás em um gracioso movimento líquido e logo ela estava seguindo atrás dele, descendo as escadas do palácio até seus aposentos.

"Quão hábil você é em alquimia?" ele interrogou, sem se virar.

Ela sempre tinha recebido notas perfeitas por seu trabalho com alquimia da Academia. Suas poções eram elogiadas por sua limpeza e insipidez². Ela tinha sido a única que conseguiu preparar com sucesso uma poção Skaalab sem cheiro para o Segundo Hospital Central de Asgaard. (Mais do que algumas crianças especiais estavam agradecidas). Mas ela sabia que isso não pareceria motivo de orgulho para Loki.

"Eu sou mais do que competente Sir", ela respondeu.

"Você é?" ele disse divertidamente.

"Eu acredito que sim."

"E me diga, você já preparou uma poção Climide Orellian de enxofre?"

"Uma o quê?" Ela honestamente nunca tinha ouvido falar disso.

Loki suspirou impacientemente enquanto abria as pesadas portas de carvalho de seus cômodos. "É um potencializador pepto-neurológico classe H que altera temporariamente a fase das células no corpo de alguém e permite o teletransporte através de grandes distâncias. Também permite que a pessoa caminhe através de objetos sólidos à vontade". Loki deve ter visto o brilho em seus olhos enquanto ela ouvia isso porque ele adicionou, "É óbvio que isso não funcionaria em mais do que 0.00000000000000000000000014 por cento da população já que estas são habilidades que requerem um nível de concentração quase super-humano e anos de aperfeiçoamento".

"É claro," concordou Erindis, antes de adicionar "e três anos de treinamento em exercícios de destilação molecular... os quais eu acredito apenas _duas _pessoas do reino concluíram com sucesso até agora." Ela sabia que ele sabia que ela estava falando sobre eles dois. Antes dela Loki tinha sido o único na história registrada a completar o rigoroso processo. _Antes dela._

Loki sorriu, eles estavam agora de pé próximos um do outro junto à lareira. Ele se aproximou até que ela pudesse contar a multiplicidade de cílios escuros margeando seus olhos espetaculares.

"Eu conheço sua reputação," ele disse sedosamente. Ela não podia evitar olhar seus lábios quando ele estava tão perto dela. Eles estavam um pouco molhados e mais tentadores do que o último mel. Aquele formigamento familiar, explosivo sentimento em seu ser mais uma vez. Era como se ele tivesse incendiado cada uma das suas terminações nervosas só por estar perto dela. Como isso podia ser tolerado? "Não confunda o que eu disse esta manhã com elogio", ele disse perigosamente.

"Eu não."

"Bom. Seria necessário um macaco particularmente lerdo para ser menos sério e talentoso que meu irmão."

"E ainda assim," alguma coisa fez Erindis dizer, "ele vai ser Rei."

As pupilas de Loki se fixaram nela como gelo negro boiando num cálice de absinto. "Sim", ele disse.

"E," se aventurou Erindis, horrorizada com sua própria ousadia, "isso não te incomoda?"

Ela podia dizer que Loki estava lendo ela, tentando perfurar as camadas de seu caráter e olhar profundamente dentro de sua mente, tentando descobrir suas intenções. Ela não ia se render a ele facilmente. E ele, igualmente, não iria quebrar. Loki mantinha-se em controle perfeito e ainda assim ele amava, ele _prosperava, _no caos. Pessoas em mundos primitivos o adoravam como uma divindade e ela agora pensava que isso era de se admirar. Olhando dentro daqueles olhos ela reconheceu que ele tinha uma qualidade apocalíptica nele; como _Hades*_, como _Kali**_.

_Ele poderia me destruir e reinos inteiros com a petulância de uma criança. Ele é poderoso a esse ponto…_

"O mundo não é determinado por justiça e ordem", Loki disse indiferentemente. "Meu pai lutou contra colônias de canibais. O Homem não é nobre em sua natureza mais profunda. Por que suas estruturas sociais deviam refletir algo mais? Por que as pessoas não devem esperar que o destino do reino seja ditado por acidentes de linhagem sanguínea?" Ele era um criptograma³ perfeito, ela não conseguia resolver se ele quis dizer isso ou não. Certamente que _não_. Mais que de repente ela se viu pensando muito mal de Thor… Como era injusto que ele fosse ser rei só porque-

_Espere um minuto._

ISTO É LOKI! Isso é o que ele faz! Ele diz coisas com a esperança de que as pessoas sejam seduzidas a pensar exatamente o oposto! Bem, não iria funcionar com ela!

"Eu não poderia concordar mais", ela disse desafiadoramente.

"Sim. Por que alguém deveria lutar para reformar o sistema?" Loki testou de novo, "nós dificilmente merecemos mais," então ele se inclinou para mais perto e segurou seu rosto delicadamente com sua mão. Ele falou maciamente dentro da concha de sua orelha, enchendo-a com um calor obsceno, fazendo-a sentir como se ela pudesse explodir, "nós somos, afinal, _selvagens_."

Erindis engoliu em seco. Ela sentiu que podia tombar se não agarrasse o topo da lareira como suporte. Então Loki se afastou subitamente como se nada tivesse acontecido. "Agora então. A poção Climide Orellian de enxofre! Não vai se preparar sozinha. Eu devo requerer que você prepare os ingredientes. Leia as instruções _cuidadosamente_. Uma dose errada de qualquer coisa pode ser potencialmente letal."

E com isso Erindis começou uma tarde de trabalho como se seu corpo não estivesse gritando a partir de seu próprio âmago.

Loki sorriu conforme a assistia embaralhar as coisas, medindo e cortando. Ele sabia que ela tinha lido seu blefe. _Garota esperta._

Talvez esta garota provinciana fosse um oponente mais mortal do que ele pensou a princípio. Não, ela não seria vencida por tarefas ou desconforto físico... Loki já sabia onde estava sua fraqueza… Era realmente bastante inesperado. _Sorte. _Ele tinha sentido a rapidez de seu pulso na palma de sua mão. Ele tinha visto seus olhos ficarem vidrados quando ela olhou os dele. Erindis Mopely Erindine não podia ser intimidada, mas talvez ela pudesse ser _seduzida_…

Dicionário:

1 – Picareta: Indivíduo sem mérito, que, usando de embustes, se insinua entre pessoas de bem para tirar proveito.

2 – Insipidez: Sem gosto.

3 – Criptograma: Mensagem lavrada em caracteres secretos.

Notas:

*Hades – Deus grego do mundo inferior e dos mortos.

**Kali – Conhecida também como _A Negra_, é a deusa da morte e da sexualidade. É uma das divindades mais "respeitadas" do hinduísmo.

**Continua...**

**10/12/12 – **Como prometido, um capítulo em uma semana! Obrigada pelas reviews! Espero que vocês continuem lendo! Vou tentar postar o próximo até o dia 21/12.

Xoxo, Mel.


End file.
